


Meet me in the park

by ImTheCaptainNow



Series: Sometimes Evil, Always Bad [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Grandparents & Grandchildren, Growing Old Together, M/M, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTheCaptainNow/pseuds/ImTheCaptainNow
Summary: Imagine that they lived for a very very long time..would they still be at each other's throat? Absolutely.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Sometimes Evil, Always Bad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130939
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Meet me in the park

**Author's Note:**

> A test story to figure out how to add dumb pics to my dumb stories :D
> 
> https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/85451569 detailed pic :P

Earlier that day a same old tired falcon arrived at old Madara's window. "Ugh..the fuck do you want now..dumb old.." The aged Uchiha made his way to the window sill cursing his old frenemy under his breath. He undid the small pouch on the falcon's leg. The note read -Ready for re-match you old poser?-  
Madara took a small parchment and scribbled with ink pen -Can't, you fool, picking up my granddaughter from the academy- He made it a point to let his idiot goof foe know he has better things to do than his dumb rematch. Madara sent the falcon across the sunny Konoha.  
  
Not ten minutes later the same falcon. Madara shook his head exhaling. The note read -Scared, huh?- "Fucking Senju!!-" Madara tore off a chunk of parchment shaking with anger and the same old excitement.  
-Meet me at the park near the river. You're dead. You wrinkly old cock!-  
  
Madara picked up his beloved granddaughter later that afternoon, walking her home, brisker than usual. "How was my favourite Uchiha princess today?"  
"Grandpapa, I'm the only princess.." Sarada smirked rolling her eyes a bit, yet she felt warm inside due to the adoration from her fearsome Grandpapa Madara.  
"We're going through the park today, sweetheart. Grandpapa got some unfinished business to take care of." Sarada skipped in her step, biting her lip all excited, she was well accustomed to the old fathers of Konoha and their eternal ongoing duel..that and the fact that it always resulted in her being the referee and getting a big ice cream bowl afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha..figured it out lol..


End file.
